The disclosed embodiments are directed to a breath intake valve for a tracheostomy tube. Specifically, the embodiments are directed to an improvement of various speaking valves currently available from Passy-Muir and other companies.
A tracheotomy (or tracheostomy) involves placement of a breathing tube into an incision through the windpipe. The typical speaking valve relates to a valve placed on an external free end of a breathing tube to assist a tracheostomy patient's speech. The valve is typically a unidirectional air valve or check valve, and allows air intake into the patient's trachea, and it blocks exhalation, thereby redirecting exhaled air to the patient's larynx, epiglottis, sinuses, and mouth to permit normal speech.
In summary, the disclosed embodiments are directed to a breath intake valve for connection with a tracheostomy tube inserted into a patient's trachea. The inner end of the valve attaches to the tracheostomy tube. An apertured disk endpiece, with an O-ring around its circumference, is releasably set into the outer end of the tubular valve body. A floppy diaphragm overlying the inner face of the disk endpiece functions as an intake valve to allow patient inhalation and air intake, and as a check valve to block patient exhalation, thereby redirecting it to the patient's larynx, sinuses, and mouth for normal speech. The O-ring gives way to forceful patient exhalation to release the disk endpiece from the tubular valve body. The disk endpiece is tethered to the tubular valve body to prevent its misplacement after such a release. The valve is itself likewise tethered to the tracheostomy tube to prevent its misplacement after any disconnection. The breath intake valve may also include a whistle to produce an audible signal when exhalation is forceful.
Disclosed in embodiments herein is a breath intake valve for connection with a tracheostomy tube inserted into a patient's trachea, said breath intake valve including: a tubular valve body including an inner end for connection with said tracheostomy tube, and an outer end; an one of a plurality of apertured disk endpieces disposed within said outer end of said valve body, said each disk endpiece including a circumferential concave O-ring seat, and an O-ring disposed in said O-ring seat for sealing engagement with said tubular valve body, wherein each of the apertured disk endpieces has a different circumferential concave O-ring seat; a breath intake valve flap operatively connected to said disk endpiece on the inner side thereof, said valve flap being responsive to patient inhalation to open said disk endpiece for air intake through said tracheostomy tube into the patient's trachea, and responsive to patient exhalation to close said disk endpiece to thereby redirect said exhalation to the patient's larynx, sinuses, and mouth for normal speech; and a hinge operatively associating the breath intake valve with the tracheostomy tube such that when removed from the valve body, the breath intake tube remains attached to the tracheostomy tube yet permitting access to an interior of the tracheostomy tube; said disk endpiece and said O-ring responsive to exhalation pressure above a release pressure level to release said disk endpiece from said tubular body, thereby to permit exhalation through said intake valve.
Further disclosed in embodiments herein is a breath intake valve for connection with a tracheostomy tube, said breath intake valve including: a tubular valve body including an inner end for connection with said tracheostomy tube, and an outer end; an apertured disk endpiece disposed within said outer end of said valve body, said disk endpiece including a removable O-ring in an O-ring seat around the outer circumference of said disk endpiece for circumferential engagement with the interior of said tubular valve body; a breath intake valve flap operatively connected to said disk endpiece on the inner side thereof. said valve flap being responsive to patient inhalation to open said disk endpiece for air intake to the patient through said tracheostomy tube, and responsive to patient exhalation to close said disk endpiece, thereby to redirect said exhalation to the patient's larynx, sinuses, and mouth; said disk endpiece and said O-ring being responsive to exhalation pressure above a preselected release pressure level to release said disk endpiece from said tubular body, thereby to permit exhalation through said valve, wherein said disk endpiece includes a circumferential O-ring seat suitable for receiving one of a plurality of O-rings having different characteristics and to thereby establish a desired endpiece release pressure for the breath intake valve.
Also disclosed herein is a method of avoiding pressure buildup and enabling deliberate exhalation in a tracheostomy patient having a tracheostomy tube, comprising: connecting a breath intake valve to the tracheostomy tube, said breath intake valve including: a tubular valve body including an inner end for connection with the tracheostomy tube, and an outer end; an apertured endpiece disposed within the outer end of said valve body, said endpiece including a removable O-ring in an O-ring seat adjacent the circumference of said endpiece, said O-ring engaging the interior of the tubular valve body; a breath intake valve flap operatively connected to said endpiece on an inner side thereof. said valve flap being responsive to the patient's inhalation to open for air intake to the patient through said tracheostomy tube, and to close in response to patient exhalation, thereby redirecting the exhalation to the patient's larynx; said disk endpiece and said O-ring responding to an exhalation pressure above a release pressure level to enable a release of said endpiece from said tubular body and permit exhalation through said intake valve; and installing an O-ring providing a desired endpiece release pressure for the patient on said O-ring seat.
The various embodiments described herein are not intended to limit the disclosure to those embodiments described. On the contrary, the intent is to cover all alternatives, modifications, and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the various embodiments and equivalents set forth. For a general understanding, reference is made to the drawings. In the drawings, like references have been used throughout to designate identical or similar elements. It is also noted that the drawings may not have been drawn to scale and that certain regions may have been purposely drawn disproportionately so that the features and aspects could be properly depicted.